


Heck Yeah, Dressed Like That

by kumo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Community: mating_games, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo/pseuds/kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 1: First Times/Last Times</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The last time Stiles uses his sexuality to get out of trouble is also the first time he truly acknowledges the reality of it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heck Yeah, Dressed Like That

The last time Stiles uses his sexuality to get out of trouble is also the first time he truly acknowledges the reality of it.

His father is standing outside the Mahealani house, arms crossed over his uniformed chest. The rolling lights from the cruiser dance across his face in harsh flickers, somehow highlighting his disappointment and frustration as he sighs and says "Stiles, if you don't stop making jokes like that I'm going to start taking you seriously."

Stiles is quiet for once as he climbs into the front of the cruiser, struggling with the realization that his father’s threat is quite possibly the exact thing he hopes would happen.

 

He’s thinking of Danny as he explores the idea more physically in the sanctuary of his own bedroom. It’s not exactly the first time this has happened - Stiles has an equal opportunity policy when it comes to engaging his imagination for his own relief. But it is the first time he gives weight to his fantasies. The first time he vividly imagines how it would actually feel to have those shoulders under his hands and god to have Danny’s hand stroking him exactly like this. To have Danny’s eyes flashing red and intense just as Stiles spills himself all over...wait, what? Shit.

Stiles is a realistic guy and he realizes that there’s a limit to the amount of self-honesty he is capable of in one night, so he cleans himself up and numbs his brain with Halo until he can pass out.

 

It takes him nearly a week to come to terms with the horrifying fact that he totally and completely wants to get with Derek Hale. And that’s rough news, really. It would have been nice if he could’ve set his sights on a less threatening piece of ass. Because as it is...

“Hey, Derek, are you wearing space pants?”

“Shut the fuck up, Stiles.”

 

Nearly two months later and Stiles is shoved against his bedroom door in a way that is probably supposed to be threatening but instead has Stiles struggling not to press forward into Derek’s ridiculous body. Stiles licks his lips and wishes there was something he could think of other than the fact that even when they’re full of loathing Derek has really nice eyes.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’ve got gorgeous eyes?”

Something flashes across Derek’s face, nearly too fast to catch, but Stiles sees it and thinks that people need to tell Derek how sexy he is much more often if it still takes him by surprise.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Derek says, wrenching Stiles’ t-shirt a bit tighter and slamming him against the door again.

It’s one of those moments where Stiles has too many thoughts running through his head to catch hold of any one of them properly. It’s moments like these where his impulse control takes over, cuts through the complications and acts on his behalf. As his mouth presses warmly against Derek’s he can’t help but be a little bit grateful for that arrangement. He’s even more grateful when Derek is fiercely kissing him back, hand releasing its death grip on Stiles’ shirt to slide up and possessively grip the back of Stiles’ neck instead.

Derek slides his other hand down Stiles’ stomach, rubs it against Stiles’ hard-on through his jeans. He presses his forehead against Stiles’, breathing hot against his face. “Dammit, Stiles,” he grumbles, hands working together to clumsily open Stiles’ pants. He slides a hand into Stiles briefs, hand wrapping firmly around Stiles’ cock. Derek rubs his face against Stiles neck, stubble rough against Stiles’ skin and Stiles can no longer be held responsible for the sounds he is making.

Stiles gets a handful of Derek’s hair and tugs him into another kiss. Derek retracts his hand, and Stiles learns to move across a room without breaking a kiss, tries not to trip over Derek’s feet as they pause near Stiles’ bed. Stiles unbuckles Derek’s belt only to eagerly slide his hand into Derek’s pants without bothering to undo the fastenings. The edge of Derek’s waistband cuts into the skin on Stiles’ wrist, but he can’t possibly care because he’s finally got his hand wrapped around Derek.

“Shit,” Derek gasps with a glance toward the open window. “Your father’s nearly up the stairs.”

“Good,” Stiles breathes out, pulling a confused looking Derek down onto the bed. Stiles kisses him with renewed resolve as his bedroom door swings open.


End file.
